


Una curiosa expedición

by Squickqueen, SSminos



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Jungle, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, One-side Caesar/Koba, Violence, the coronel is still an ass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Los miembros de la expedición tuvieron las cosas simples siguiendo el trazo del mapa hacia una peligrosa e inexplorada jungla en una misión de rescate en busca del profesor William Rodman, abriéndose paso a la aventura, fama y gloria.Más nadie les advirtió de los secretos que la jungla ocultaba y de un poder destructivo que la poseía dentro en ese mundo.
Relationships: Caesar/Colonel J. Wesley McCullough (Planet of the Apes 2011), Ellie/Malcolm (Planet of the Apes 2011), Rocket/Tinker (Planet of the Apes 2011)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Bienvenidos al infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine wunderliche Expedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340082) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen). 
  * A translation of [A Curious Expedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537897) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen), [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee). 



> Una traducción de “Eine wunderliche Expedition” de Squickqueen.  
> Quien me dio el permiso de hacer una adaptación al español.

El raptor fue una sorpresa.

Especialmente desde que sus hermanos y hermanas fueron extintos hace millones de años.

Cada niño conocía ese hecho.

El cuerpo de la expedición científica, quienes se habían abierto paso entre la espesa maleza de la jungla, también lo sabían, incluso su mismo líder de la expedición, el doctor Malcolm MacDonald, quien también era consciente de ello. Pero no importaba lo que ellos pensaran en ese preciso momento cuando el raptor apareció tan repentinamente a través de la maleza estando cara a cara con dicho espécimen pseudo extinto.

El animal se detuvo en seco como si se hubiese topado con una pared invisible en el instante en que vio a los humanos. Su cabeza delgada y plana se alzó producto de la sorpresa, las finas plumas en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaron visiblemente y las pupilas de sus ojos se estrecharon en una delgada línea en vertical. 

¿Acaso fue realmente sorprendente el hecho de ver la presencia de humanos en ese lugar, en una tierra tan retomo como lo era esa? Después de todo, cada raptor conocía el hecho de que los humanos se había destruido entre ellos mismo hace mucho tiempo ¡Eso formaba parte del conocimiento común de todos!

Por un breve momento tan corto, el tiempo se detuvo, la sensación del presente y del pasado chocaban entre sí. El reptil observaba a los humanos y los humanos contemplaban al reptil, y en algún lugar, muy dentro en sus genes, sintieron la rivalidad instintiva arraigada en sus especies.

Levantándose sobre sus patas traseras con lentitud, el raptor se posiciono justo a la misma altura de los humanos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y miró con abrasividad a los intrusos quienes se atrevieron adentrarse a la jungla. Las garras mortales en forma de hoz en sus patas traseras se alzaron y del hocico abierto del raptor se vislumbraron sus colmillos, tantos colmillos filosos y prendió la carrera hacia los humanos.

En pánico Malcolm MacDonald levanto el rifle en alto, enfrentándose a la muerte pero siendo incapaz de tirar del gatillo.

_¡Haz algo, Malcolm! ¡¡MALCOLM!!_

De repente una fuerte explosión resonó en la jungla como nunca antes. La lluvia de metralla golpeó el cuerpo de rapaz a mitad de carrera, el ágil cuerpo cayó y rodó en tierra, quedando a un pie de distancia de donde se encontraba Malcolm quien miraba boquiabierto al reptil emplumado. El hombre se encontraba tenso, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y limitándose en observar al animal retorciéndose ante sus ojos en agonía mientras que con sus garras arrancaba la hierba y tierra en desesperación. Los movimientos del raptor no tardaron de disminuir al poco tiempo, filtrándose más sangre por los orificios de su cuerpo, derramándose en la tierra.

Malcolm volvió a respirar de nuevo, la fragancia de la jungla que era un conjunto entremezclado de humedad y putrefacción de distintos orígenes, junto con el hedor dulzón y metálico de la sangre que dio de lleno en su nariz. No importada cuantas veces hubiese realizado expediciones a lo largo de su vida, siendo testigo de muertos y de heridos por igual, nunca había llegado en acostumbrarse al olor de la sangre.

Sin apartar la mirada del moribundo raptor, Malcolm retrocedió solo para toparte a su lado con el hombre que acababa de salvarle la vida; un hombre alto y fornido, de fuerte mandíbula con una espesa barba, de hombros anchos y su cráneo perfectamente afeitado, liso. Malcolm se encontró con la mirada del hombre, ojos azules tan fríos que podrían haberse comparado con la mirada penetrante del raptor.

En la mirada del hombre se reflejaba una tenacidad temeraria y cierta inclinación hacia la crueldad y sin embargo, había algo en la chispa de sus ojos que resultaba ser extrañamente fascinante, difícil de evadir.

Como sí el calor abrasador de la lava de un volcán estuviera hirviendo bajo una pared de hielo.

-¿Quieres ser comido por una lagartija, MacDonald?-bramó y empujó al líder de la expedición a un lado con brusquedad poco contenida. Sin perder nada de tiempo, sacó una daga de casería, cortando la yugular del raptor de un solo tajo.

Ese hombre resultaba ser J. Wesley McCullough aka el Coronel.

Ninguno de los miembros de la expedición sabía a ciencia cierta, el como el cazador habría adquirido tan singular apodo pero que sin duda alguna se chismoseaban entre ellos las especulaciones alrededor de ello, contándose un sinfín de relatos que involucraban a tipos duros de mala caña, animales salvajes y espeluznantes aventuras que habían convertido a McCullough el hombre que era actualmente, eso pensó Malcolm. Ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza justo cuando sus rodillas flaquearon como barras de mantequilla, cayendo sentado en el húmedo suelo. McCullough bufó con cierto desprecio, limpiando la daga con un pañuelo usado para poder guardarlo de vuelta en su funda y volvió a ponerse de pie con total tranquilidad tomando un gran sordo de Whisky de su cantimplora. El duro hombre no solo disparaba como el mismísimo diablo, sino que fumaba y bebía como uno.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes!-bramó el Coronel con un tono autoritario hacia los portadores, quienes se encontraban ahí paradas y con las claras intenciones de echarse a correr pero dudaron, por la simple razón de una promesa de obtener un alto salario que fue lo suficiente como para convencerlos de quedarse-¡tráiganme una cuerda, vamos!-

Rápidamente los aborígenes le llevaron al cazador el paquete de cuerda y se alejaron de él con esa misma velocidad manteniéndose en una distancia considerable, dejando al Coronel con su labor en atar los tobillos del lagarto muerto con ávidos movimientos y luego pasó el otro extremo de la cuerda por la rama de un árbol, colgando al animal. Se tomó su tiempo encendiendo su pipa, sacando del bolsillo de la camiseta una bolsita de tabaco y lo preparo, degustando del humo con total calma, al poco tiempo ya se encontraba realizando con su labor en desollar la piel del animal, fumando de su pipa con cierta satisfacción mientras realizaba cortes limpios y rápidos en la carne.

Malcolm se vio obligado en apartar la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo un escalofrió.

Pese que siendo un científico el cual realizó múltiples viajes en los rincones más remotos del mundo, formando parte del club de exploradores de “Ubique Terrarum”, había llegado a participar y observar una gran variedad de ritos de casería, sangrientas e inusuales, pero Malcolm experimentaba en esos momentos arcadas de nauseas que le revolvían el estomago, ya que, ante él, la alegría perversa del cazador fue tan obscena de atestiguar.

-¿Malcolm? ¿Estás bien?-

 _“¡Oh, mi querida Ellie!”_ Pensó Malcolm teniendo a su esposa a su lado, arrodillada junto a él y entregándole la cantimplora con agua. La mujer pasó su mano con gentileza en el espeso cabello negro y rizado de su marido. “ _¿Qué haría yo sin ti?”._

Entrenada como enfermera a temprana edad y formándose como veterana medico en los campos de batalla durante la última gran guerra, Ellie había desarrollado un gran talento como ilustradora. Habiendo acompañado a Malcolm a lo largo de sus expediciones por casi más de una década. Dentro de sus cuadernos se encontraban llenos de sus bocetos, bosquejos de edificios, personas, animales y plantas. Civilizaciones perdidas, enteras, siendo restauradas por manos rápidas y ojos agudos, siendo expuestas a revistas científicas y exposiciones arqueológicas con el nato trabajo de Ellie. Sin duda Malcolm y Ellie formaban un equipo bien coordinado, un equipo de profesionales bien ensayado, e incluso su matrimonio nunca había cambiando ese detalle dentro de sus vidas.

-todo está bien, solo me sorprendí un poco-

Él la miró con una leve sonrisa temblorosa pese al timbre en sus palabras. Ellie palmo el rostro de su marido, pasando sus manos agiles por todo el cuerpo en busca de cualquier herida. Al no encontrar ninguna, sintió un gran alivio en su pecho y le plantó un beso en la frente a su marido para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pero luego la mujer miró en dirección de McCullogh, frunciendo el ceño.

-amor… por favor explícame, de nuevo, porque llevamos con nosotros a esa bestia en nuestra expedición-

Malcolm se quito los restos de agua con el dorso de la mano y en silencio dirigió su atención hacia el cazador y luego se fijó en el animal despellejado, colgando del árbol.

-por eso mismo…-señalo.

Aquella jungla inexplorada, virgen, conocida entre los círculos de investigadores e exploradores como el Infierno Verde, poseía una mala fama tachándola de estar maldita, y precisamente… ¡Esa iba ser la gran obra de Malcolm MacDonald!.

Ni las regiones gélidas del Polo Norte y Sur, ni el calor abrasador las dunas del Sahara o la tempestad indomable del Amazonas lo habían intimidado tanto, siendo él un erudito de haber atravesado por dichas regiones como miembro del Ubique Terrarum. El Infierno Verde parecía ser aquella pieza que uno trataba de sacarle la vuelta, siendo evitada lo más posible incluso por los más intrépidos y curiosos… hasta ahora. 

-¡no, MacDonald!-

Dijeron varios compañeros de la sociedad de exploradores, moviendo en gesto negativo con la cabeza al oír tal locura de los planes de Malcolm.

-¡El Infierno Verde devora a los hombres y cualquier materia por igual! hemos tratado en el pasado, varias veces de realizar incursiones, nuestras o de otros ¡mas nadie ha regresado vivo de ese lugar! Recuerda lo que le paso al profesor Rodman-

¿Pero cómo podría olvidarse de aquello? A una edad tan joven, apenas en sus quince años de vida, Malcolm había escuchado hablar sobre las hazañas de aquel aventurero de gran renombre mundial, anunciando que se embarcaría a conquistar el Infierno Verde, atreviéndose a pisar ese parche de tierra prohibida por la humanidad. Malcolm había devorado con entusiasmo cada uno de los libros del profesor Rodman, siguiendo su trabajo: la búsqueda de las puertas del mítico reino de Shambhala, el viaje alrededor del mundo en un submarino y el descubrimiento del túnel Rodman, que fue bautizado bajo el mismo nombre del profesor. Catalogado como una de las mentes más brillantes de su tiempo y conocido por sus innumerables excavaciones. Un hombre tan ambicioso que hace veinte años la humanidad había creído que Rodman podría llegar a la luna si se lo proponía, sin embargo, su equipo de excursión desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno luego de que se adentraran en el Infierno Verde, ya hace veinte años desde su desaparición.

Pese a los argumentos bien justificados de la asociación del Ubique Terrarum, Malcolm se mantuvo terco en su postura, eso le costó no obtener el financiamiento del club de exploradores, negándose a respaldar con sus investigaciones en su expedición. Sin embargo eso no lo desalentó con seguir con sus sueños adelante, durante cinco largos años Malcolm junto con su esposa Ellie, estuvieron buscando un inversor que estuviera interesado en apoyar con su proyecto de investigación, consiguiendo algo de suerte por medio del contacto de un viejo colega que les presento un interesado, ahí fue donde conocieron a Caroline Rodman.

La anciana contacto con ellos a las afueras de la villa de la ciudad. Una mujer de alrededor de los sesenta años con el cabello plateado y con una profunda tristeza reflejándose en sus ojos y su rostro marcado con el paso de los años, pero que sin duda la mujer se mantenía en un porte alto como una reina.

Sosteniendo en mano una tasa caliente de té negro de amargo sabor y un plato de ofrenda con frutos secos y galletas polvorones, la anciana comenzó a volver al tema de la plática que había dejado en su breve pausa.

-Quiero que vuelva mi esposo, señor MaDonald, él ha estado perdido por veinticinco años en esa miserable jungla al cual llaman el Infierno Verde… durante veinticinco años me han repetido que mi William esta muerto ¡pero yo sé que no es así! Yo se que él aun está vivo, en alguna parte ¿quieren adentrarse en esa jungla? Le daré todo mi apoyo sí van y traen a mi marido de vuelta-

_Esa señora, estaba un poquito loquita._

Sonaba descabellado pero Malcolm vio su oportunidad, aceptando el trato y con ello obteniendo el dinero que financio su expedición. Pronto se organizó, alistándose para prender el viaje. El barco finalmente llegó a las orillas del muelle tocando puerto, dando una enorme vista a la jungla. Navegándose entre los lugareños comenzó a buscar ayuda de los nativos para que les fueran de guía, en cierta medida ¡era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! Ya que tan pronto como los locales escucharon su propuesta y del objetivo de la expedición que era el de ir en adentrarse a las profundidades del Infierno Verde, perdieron el interés e incluso adoptaron actitudes hostiles hacia los extranjeros recién llegados en barco.

-sin la ayuda de los nativos, la expedición no puede avanzar-

Ellie tiró del cierre de la puerta/mosquitera de la tienda de campaña y luego se acomodó en la colchoneta que era extrañamente cómoda para ser una cama de campamento, sentándose al lado de Malcolm. Habían transcurrido un par de días, recorriendo en los pequeños pueblos de alrededor, tratando de conseguir guías que pudieran acompañarlos y sin embargo no habían tenido éxito en ello.

-¿Cómo debería de convencer a esta gente para que nos ayude? Parece imposible, le temen a la jungla y hablan del Infierno Verde como si fuera alguna clase de ser viviente o algo por el estilo-Malcolm le pasó el brazo por los hombros de Ellie.

-oh encontraras una manera, Malcolm, se como el agua que desgasta la piedra más dura-

Malcolm sonrió recuperando un poco los ánimos.

-Ellie, no tenemos tanto tiempo-

Le dio un suave beso a su esposa y apagaron las luces de su tienda.

Al final su perseverancia había dado frutos, los jóvenes del último pueblo que visitaron no pudieron resistirse a la propuesta de ganarse un enorme salario y pagado por adelantado una parte, he recibirían el resto del pago ya después una vez que terminaron con la travesía. Asumiendo que sobrevivirían al viaje de regreso por el Infierno Verde.

Y cuando se encontraron con el coronel McCullough, este no se molestado en ocultar su desdén.

-No me importa lo que haga con su dinero, señor MacDonald-había dicho el fornido hombre, observando a los jóvenes voluntarios con una mirada entre el disgusto y la lástima-Personalmente, habría disparada al suelo haciendo que formaran fila obteniendo voluntariados.

No hace falta decir que toda la alegría desapareció de los rostros de los portadores de inmediato, pálidos los pobres.

Escuchar al cazador hablar de esa manera hizo que Malcolm dudara, por unos segundos, de si era conveniente o no tener a un hombre como McCullough formando dentro del equipo, pero por otro lado, ningún otro cazador a excepción de McCullough había estado dispuesto de aceptar la oferta de Malcolm. El Infierno Verde tenía una tan mala reputación que incluso hacía dudar al más experimentado cazador de pisar dicho lugar.

Partieron del pueblo un poco retrasados de tiempo pero sosteniendo en alto un buen humor durante todo ese día, navegaron por el Rio de la Serpiente en canoas adentrándose en la espesa selva, cruzaron las aguas rápidas del rio y pasaron por innumerables cascadas hasta que en algún punto del camino se vieron obligados en tocar tierra y seguir el resto de la trayectoria a pie con machetes en mano.

Era aquí en donde McCullough demostró por primera vez su valía, con golpes despiadados se desdeñaba contra los matorrales como si estuviera abatiendo en una lucha contra la naturaleza, abriéndose camino en la abundante maleza con cada machetazo sin descanso y misericordia.

La semana transcurrió desde que dejaron atrás el Rio de la Serpiente, el terreno por donde se encontraban transitando se volvía cada vez más imposible de penetrar. Las oscuras nubes de mosquitos los asechan día y noche, codiciando la sangre como las sanguijuelas que se les adherían a la piel debajo de sus ropas, negras y resbaladizas, sintiendo las punzadas de las mordidas. La humedad asfixiante comenzaba a hacerles mella, sus cuerpos completamente empapados de sudor, convirtiéndose sus ropas en un peso extra que resentían a cada paso que daban hacia adelante, casi era imposible respirar e incluso el Coronel se encontraba al borde de cruzar el agotamiento físico de no ser por su terquedad, sosteniendo resistencia.

Lucharon contra el Infierno Verde con cada yarda que avanzaban, en ocasiones perdían el rumbo y terminaban en un terreno más inhóspito que el anterior, toparse con ciénagas profundas o la cima rocosa de un risco. Parecía no hacer descanso en la Madre Selva, despiadada con los intrusos no deseados.

De manera sospechosa, durante los días venideros, los portadores comenzaban a desaparecer uno por uno durante el transcurso de la noche. La pareja de explotadores se lo acreditaron principalmente a causa de algún animal salvaje que estuviera atrapando a algún pobre desgraciado desprevenido pero comenzaron a sospechar de otras causas cuando notaron que los desaparecidos al parecer sufrían algún tipo de “cleptomanía” momentos antes de su desaparición. Fueron hurtadas varias provisiones de sus raciones como las latas de frijoles y barras de chocolate de sus mochilas. Con lentitud, sin poder evitarlo, la fatiga y la desesperación les carcomían, descomponiendo al resto de los miembros de la expedición física y mental conforme pasaban los días.

La aguja de la brújula de Malcolm se movía como loca perdiendo el norte, siéndole imposible de explicar ese fenómeno hasta que Ellie llamó su atención, señalando a lo lejos las inusuales montañas de rocas azul cobalto. ¡¿Rocas magnéticas?! ¡De entre todas las cosas que les habían estando pasando hasta ahora! Un pensamiento divertido cruzó por su cabeza ¿Acaso la jungla maldita encontraba conspirando contra ellos?

Un movimiento tectónico sacudió la tierra tomándolos desprevenidos, la jungla se vio sucumbida por un terremoto azotándola de golpe, Malcolm podría haber jurado hasta estas alturas que la selva parecía querer desquitarse con los intrusos. El equipo de expedición se echo a correr pero se detuvieron de repente cuando del suelo comenzó a cuartearse en enormes y profundas grietas bloqueándoles el paso, se vieron obligados a correr hacia otra dirección, entrando a terreno montañoso empinado cuesta arriba. Los sendero se hicieron más estrechos y corriendo despavoridos hacia la cima con el peligro de las rocas desprendiéndose y deslizándose a sus pies con un pronta muerte desafortunada.

Entonces apareció el raptor y por poco estuvo de agarrar a Malcolm de no ser por el Coronel y el cañón de su rifle.

-cuando estés harto, doctor MacDonald, prenderemos de regreso-

Soltó el Coronel con una burla poco contenida en su tono. Para él, Malcolm y Ellie no eran más que esa clase de científicos que pertenecían más en un entorno de estar sentados frente a un escritorio de trabajo o en una biblioteca que el estar metidos en una selva en sí. Eran débiles en su opinión. Para Malcolm, el tono de burla que se había subrayando al pronunciarse su titulo con cierto desdén, dejaba en claro lo que el cazador pensaba de ellos.

El Coronel desafiaba el mismo al Infierno Verde, la mirada clara de Malcolm se dirigió en el collar de garras de hoz de raptor alrededor del cuello del cazador como un signo claro de victoria y supremacía y los recuerdos de la piel de rapaz que el cazador guardaba dentro de una caja. La arrogancia de McCullough con respecto a la jungla fue tan difícil de superar.

Aunque tal vez el Coronel tenía razón, pensó Malcolm para sus adentros con minuciosidad. Tal vez si seguían adelante pudieran haber encontrado al profesor Rodman y a su expedición extraviada pero era solo un tal vez, un hubiera. A estas alturas, nadie podría culparlo de declinar con la búsqueda y con ello parte de su investigación, dar marcha atrás para conservar su vida y la del resto de los integrantes.

Nadie podía culparlo… Excepto él mismo a causa de su propio orgullo. Siguieron avanzando.

-Solo hasta que lleguemos a la cima-sugirió Ellie con suavidad, proponiendo sus palabras cuando cayó la noche y estuvieron todos alrededor de la fogata. Bebiendo esa noche grog caliente y revolviendo sus cucharas en la lata de frijoles, todos comían descuidadamente con apetito voraz sin apartar las latas de sus bocas, debido a que no escaseaban de whisky los jóvenes portadores aun se encontraban presentes con los exploradores, probablemente se hubiesen dándose a la fuga días atrás de no ser por el alcohol que los mantenía atados en la expedición-ahí veremos si vamos a retroceder o no, ahí podremos decidirlo, cariño-

Su mano tocó la de su marido, estrechándola en un fuerte apretón. Malcolm asintió en gesto con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Si, llegar hacia la cumbre, no se encontraban tan lejos, podrían hacerlo, él pensó.


	2. El orgullo de la creación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> La autora de esta historia hace referencias de Viaje al Oeste, una novela clásica china o como bien otros la conocen por la figura mítica del Rey Mono, Sun Wukong (yo la recomiendo mucho aunque no hay adaptaciones buenas al español de la novela ¡¡damn you Editorial Ciruela!! Por lo que es mejor leerla en ingles, que si es posible de encontrar en PDF o en online completa) por lo que voy a incluir la traducción tal como se le conoce en el español latinoamericano para que no haya confusión.
> 
> Nota personal de quien traduce:
> 
> No puedo hacer una traducción tan literal del ingles, se perdería lo que la escritora trata de plasmar en su historia por lo que esto es una adaptación que sea entendible para los de habla hispana, por ello habrá una leve modificación, una mínima, para que no se pierda la lectura. También estoy tomando notas de la original en alemán para que no se me pasen cosas.
> 
> Un pequeño problema respecto en la lengua… no existe una palabra para “big game hunter”, en español se describe solamente como cazador, no hay una gran diferencia. La traducción de cierta forma seria como “cazador de grandes juegos” o “cazador de grandes ligas” o “cazador de caza mayor” no tiene sentido aunque en otros idiomas si, por lo que solo lo estoy dejando como cazador.
> 
> También otro punto: me estaba dividiendo sí escribir César o Caesar, eche un volado y al final se quedo como Caesar.

**El orgullo de la creación**

Se anuncio el día con los primeros rayos del sol, divisándose por bordes del frondoso dosel de la selva la cálida luz mañanera. Los nativos que cargaban las cosas de la expedición se encontraban de mal humor, quejumbrosos, ante las insistencias de Malcolm de levantarlos temprano y estar ya de vuelta a las andadas. El día se encontraba en una plenitud agradable, refrescante, debido a la ligera llovizna que había caído durante el transcurso de la noche, lo que incentivo aun más a Malcolm con su decisión, queriendo aprovechar del buen clima que tenían en esos momentos antes de que volvieran a resentir el calor sofocante que recaía en el día otra vez. El coronel frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto que silenció al resto de los quejumbrosos, quienes recordaron las propias palabras agudas y crueles que el Coronel había escupido antes en el comienzo de la expedición, tampoco no olvidando la dura postura del cazador, mismo quien mato a sangre fría a un raptor frente a sus ojos, poniendo con la piel de gallina a más de uno.

La expedición partió camino ya una vez cuando todos terminaron de tomar su breve desayuno, raciones pequeñas por igual, de esta manera levantando un poco los ánimos del grupo y siguiendo hacia adelante. Mientras caminaban por debajo de la cumbre, algo atrajo la atención de Ellie quien detuvo el paso inspeccionando hacia dicha dirección.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vistes algo…?-

Malcolm se quedo a medio terminar con la oración de su pregunta al ver como su esposa se lanzó hacia la pared de la cumbre, apartando a un lado las enredaderas con machete en mano, acertando un limpio y firme golpe derribando matorrales.

-no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, MacDonald-ladró el Coronel en alto, girándose hacia atrás-si no puedes mantener a tu esposa bajo control, entonces… ¿Qué demonios?-

Detrás de los matorrales que Ellie había despachado, se descubrió la entrada de un estrecho pasadizo de un túnel, todos intercambiaron miradas, expectantes, ante lo que veían mientras que Ellie lo miraba con asombro y su curiosidad la picaba por ir a indagar por más.

-mmm en tu matrimonio, tu mujer es la que lleva los pantalones, puedo ver algo de eso, Doc-bromeo McCullough, Malcolm casi estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz de no ser que Ellie lo llamó.

-¡Malcolm! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Creo que es un templo! ¡Vamos, date prisa!-

La emoción se reflejaba en la voz de Ellie quien ya se encontraba dentro del túnel, Malcolm avanzó un par de pasos, sosteniendo el rifle con rigidez, adentrándose solo para ver a su esposa realizando rápidos bosquejos en su libreta blanca de dibujo.

-si uno de ustedes toma alguna otra provisión y se larga, responderá ante mi ¿entendido?- se alcanzó a escuchar la voz del Coronel minutos antes de que se adentrara al oscuro pasaje siguiendo a los investigadores con su rifle de asalto listo, era difícil saber a cuál de los nativos le eran dirigidas esas duras palabras, previniendo el Coronel alguna otra “misteriosa” desaparición.

Dado al aspecto en el que supusieron los exploradores de que el lugar se encontraba abandonado y pisado por nadie por mucho tiempo, el interior del templo de roca se encontraba en buenas condiciones y bien conservado. La leve luz que se filtraba le permitía un poco de visibilidad, tonando el detalle de la piedra labrada rodeada con el musgo verde y cierta formación de líquenes en la tierra húmeda. Encontraron artefactos de piedra y fetiches construidos de paja, plumas o de hueso aunque la arquitectura del túnel daba testimonio de la evidencia de una rica cultura y única de sus constructores.

Sin embargo, todo eso no tuvo ningún significado para McCullough, tomando con poco cuidado una de las figurillas de piedra que le había llamado la atención al estarlas viendo de manera superficial. A simple vista los rasgos tallados en la piedra le fueron algo familiar, entrecerró los ojos observando las fauces con colmillos y expresión salvaje de un gorila, recordando a dicho espécimen que había cazado hace una vez en una acalorada persecución en plena selva en su último safari. Aquella bestia había sido astuta, evitando al cazador una y otra vez pero al final el intelecto humano había triunfado sobre la del animal, había sido una muy buena cacería para McCullough.

Dándole una segunda mirada a la estatuilla, el cazador reconoció la cadena de dientes que el mono de piedra llevaba alrededor del cuello y la garra en forma de hoz en sus manos extendidas de piedra. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, la mano de McCullough toco el collar que llevaba, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos las garras, dándose cuenta que las garras eran las mismas que las que estaban talladas en la piedra. ¡El mono sostenía las mismas garras del raptor! Pensó para sí mismo.

-Coronel, tenga cuidado con eso, es probable que estas figurillas sean antiguas y por ello delicadas, sin duda deben de tener un gran valor arqueológico-

Con un resoplido McCullough volvió a colocar la estatuilla en su lugar y se paseó por el interior con poco interés hasta que se detuvo en una parte de la pared que era diferente del resto del templo, observando la pintura al fresco de un tono de negro y pulida su base, chocando un poco con la pared gris de la áspera piedra.

-deberían dejar esas baratijas y darle un vistazo a esto-dijo McCullough atrayendo la atención de los dos exploradores.

En el momento en que Malcolm y Ellie estuvieron a su lado se quedaron sin palabras, ambos asombrados con el fresco frente sus ojos, dieron un paso adelante con la mano suspendida casi tocando la pared pero temerosos de tocarla. Notaron la diferencia de aquel tramo de la pared de negro pulido del mural con el resto de la estructura; los trazos de pintura blanca resaltaban y se veía de tal manera que parecía ser una pintura recientemente hecha dado a su aspecto por la nitidez tan vivida de las ilustraciones, como si hubiese terminada ayer. En el mural se ilustraban dos enormes figuras, sumergidos en una batalla uno con el otro en un mundo que caía en la destrucción a su alrededor, la dos figuras representaban la imagen de un simio y un reptil, justo debajo de los pies de ambas figuras yacía un triangulo rodeado de tres estrellas en sus extremos. 

-¡fascinante!-exclamó Malcolm en alto-me pregunto qué significaran los gigantes para aquellos nativos que la ilustraron junto con la construcción de este templo ¿tal vez quizás sean dioses? ¿Oh serán símbolos que representan una imagen del bien y del mal?-

-tal vez las fuerzas de la naturaleza-dijo Ellie, para luego señalar a la figura del reptil-mira la parte de la espalda, parecen ser espinas pero también, con otra mirada, se asemejan al fuego-

-¡por supuesto! ¿Por qué no? ¿Pudiera ser que el mono sea una representación simbólica del agua?-

-¿oh la tierra? Estamos aquí en un templo en la ladera de una montaña y los terremotos son frecuentes por lo que hemos visto… ¿una deidad de la montaña? Tal vez, pero me pregunto… ¿que serán esos triángulos?-

Mientras el matrimonio se sacaba sus propias conclusiones y desarrollando teorías, el Coronel se incomodo de sobremanera y retrocedió, apartando a un lado a la pareja con el rifle y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-si alguien me lo preguntara yo diría que es una historia de horror para mandar a los niños a dormir ¡así que dese presa con sus bocetos, señora MacDonald! No me gusta este lugar ni un segundo más…-susurro lo último.

-siempre puede volver atrás si está harto, Coronel, como lo desee, pero nos iremos de aquí cuando termine esto-respondió Ellie con cierto tono algo grosero y trazando rápidos en la libreta con calma, sin encontrarse intimidada por la naturaleza brusca del cazador. Por unos momentos el Coronel tuvo los impulsos de abofetearla pero se contuvo, dio la vuelta y salió del túnel, solo para terminar soltándole un puñetazo a uno de los portadores al azar, siendo este el pobre diablo víctima del desahogo del Coronel como si fuera un pararrayos. Ellie gesto una mueca alcanzando a oír lo que pasaba afuera del templo y dándose una idea de ello, no había sido su intención hacer que el Coronel se desquitara con algunos de los nativos. Sin embargo Ellie hizo ese detalle de lado, siguiendo trabajando con captar cada una de las ilustraciones del mural lo mejor que podía.

Los dos investigadores se tomaron su tiempo pasando varias horas a estas alturas, recolectado muestras de todo el material que necesitaban y metiendo en sus bolsas de equipaje varias estatuillas de piedra, un puñado de amuletos y cuencos hechos de hueso, siendo envueltas para que estuvieran de forma más segura con una tela, varias de estas piezas terminarían siendo destinadas en los estantes de museo y exhibiciones científicas, sintieron una gran satisfacción con aquel descubrimiento después de estar deambulando por semanas en la selva.

Con los entusiasmos renovamos, más de parte de los investigadores que del resto en sí, volvieron a retomar camino abriéndose paso a machetazos, avanzando empinada arriba con el objetivo de atravesar la cumbre montañosa. Siguieron el ritmo cuando de repente el suelo se sacudió con los primeros vestigios del temblor, ya eso no era nada inusual para el equipo, quienes lo tomaban con más calma la situación que las veces anteriores. Las sacudidas continuaron pero esta vez fueron diferentes, el temblor se prolongó por más tiempo y la intensidad aumentaba de grado al punto de que eran más violentas, haciendo brincar la tierra a cada segundo. Desesperados, se aferraron a las rocas con las manos desnudas para no correr riesgo de resbalarse y rodar colina abajo o caer hacia el abismo del acantilado, toda la montaña se movía, desprendiéndose grandes trozos de tierra y roca, las grietas se formaban en la pared de la cumbre brotando lava volcánica, fluyendo por las laderas de la montaña e incendiando el bosque.

-¡MALCOLM!-

Malcolm se dio la vuelta al escuchar el agudo grito de Ellie, viendo para su horror como el suelo se desaparecía debajo de los pies de ella, se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia su esposa y alcanzó a tomarla de las manos evitando que se deslizara por la enorme grieta hacia la nada y lava. En medio del forcejeo, desesperado, se terminaron arañando casi perdiendo el agarra del otro ante las violentas sacudidas, entre el pánico u el sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo, Malcolm se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograr tirar más de su esposa hacia él cuando otro tramo de tierra se derrumbo a las alturas de los muslos de Ellie, recayendo todo el peso en sus brazos y las uñas clavándose en su carne, los brazos de Malcolm casi cedían a cada segundo sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta. En el último segundo, el Coronel apareció al lado de Malcolm y sujeto con firmeza la muñeca de Ellie, tirando de la mujer hacia arriba con un solo tirón y sin esperar agradecimiento alguno McCullough bramo en alto.

-¡¡Muévanse!!-

Ambos siguieron al Coronel por un camino al azar en una carrera precipitada contra el tiempo con los sentidos a flor de piel. Una roca se desprendió de la ladera cayendo rodando cuenta abajo y golpeando de lleno el hombro de Malcolm, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el hombre perdió el equilibrio y terminó recargándose entre tropiezos contra la pared en un duro choque. Se sostuvo con fuerza el hombro herido, la roca se había llevado consigo parte de la tela de la camiseta y rasgando la carne, en un principio Malcolm no registro el dolor o la sangre emanando de su hombro ya que había caído en la inconsciencia por unos segundos y con ello escureciéndose su visión pero pronto recupero el sentido al sentir como alguien tiraba de su brazo con brusquedad, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. Al no poder seguir sosteniendo el peso del equipaje, los portadores los arrojaron a un lado y prendieron la huida, uno de ellos patino al lado de Malcolm y lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza tirando del explorador herido, alejándose lo más que podían de aquella trampa mortal de lava y rocas desprendidas.

-¡no! ¡el equipo!-soltó entre gemidos Malcolm, sin poder hacer nada al ver que dejaban atrás las maletas, no solo el equipo científico de sus útiles sino también la comida y otros suministros de supervivencia esenciales siendo arrasadas bajo los escombros. Sus provisiones, material de trabajo y reliquias, todo inevitablemente perdido. Los ojos de Malcolm se humedecieron del picor del hedor del azufre volcánico y la pesadez asfixiante en el aire entrando a sus pulmones a causa del denso humo del incendio, su corazón latía frenético y del pánico logro ignorar el punzante dolor que sufría su brazo ahora entumecido y siguieron corriendo hasta que el aire se aclaro lo suficiente como para poder permitirles respirar mejor. La tierra se calmó dando al fin el terremoto.

-¡sigan adelante!-se escucho en alguna parte la voz del Coronel y todos siguieron sus ordenes sin pensarlo. No se detuvieron hasta que el cazador estuviera lo suficientemente seguro como para hacerlo, alejándose lo más que podían del incendio. Una vez resguardando distancia del peligro, todos se tomaron un respiro aunque no muy convencidos de la repentina paz y tranquilad, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y bañados de sudor. Ellie había corrido hacia Malcolm al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba su marido quien cayó arrodillado al suelo, perdiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas.

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra ante la experiencia escalofriante que habían vivido minutos atrás, viéndose demasiado conmocionados como para hacerlo. Pese que era claro que habían salido vivos de la ladera montañosa, cierto pensamiento bailaba en la mayoría; toda la investigación y material físico que recolectaron los MacDonald, de los hurtos del templo, se habían perdido, que eran la principal incentivación de hacer aquella expedición, y ahora los portadores se preguntaban de manera supersticiosa ¿era a caso un castigo por parte del Infierno Verde ante tal profanación al templo? No dijeron ni una palabra.

Por su lado, el Coronel saco del bolsillo de su camiseta una licorera, desenroscó la boquilla y le dio un largo sorbo antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar nuevamente.

-Coronel… ¿A dónde va?-dijo Malcolm, un poco avergonzado por el timbre tembloroso de su propia voz.

-mira a tu alrededor ¿Qué crees?-fue la respuesta corta de McCullough-voy a merodear por la zona así que quédate en donde estas, en tu condición solo me retrasarías, ya vuelvo-

 _“Oh por supuesto…”_ pensó Malcolm haciendo una mueca, mirando como el Coronel se adentraba en la densa maleza con la Winchester en mano. El cazador solo confiaba en su rifle y en sus instintos, no le depositaba su propia seguridad en los miembros del equipo.

McCullough no había llegado muy lejos desde la posición en donde se encontraban los demás, apartando el arbusto de su camino y quedándose de pie en la saliente de una alta ladera. Observó la planicie del valle rodeado de una larga extensión de arboles y cadenas de montañas fáciles de apreciar a plena vista como una alfombra de colores verdes, azules y amarilla. Desde esa altura podía divisar una arteria principal del rió serpenteando a todo lo largo del valle, sus aguas brillaban como escama ante la luz del sol que comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte dando paso el cielo nocturno, acentuando a un más la mirada impresionante de la selva. A medida que el Coronel las contemplaba con la frescura de la brisa corriendo y las sombras cayendo poco a poco, capto algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo que llamo su atención en la distancia en medio del valle y sacó sus binoculares para observar que era eso, cuando va escuchando una repentina voz detrás de su espalda.

-¡hermoso!-

El susto le vino de golpe estremeciendo su cuerpo y por reflejo dirigió la punta de su rifle en dicha dirección de la voz pero la sensación del peligro desapareció al ver que se trataban de los MacDonald.

-¿¡que no te había dicho que te quedaras dónde estabas?!-bramó el Coronel, brusco por la conmoción que recorrió su cuerpo y de lo cerca que estuvo de tirar del gatillo. Soltó y suspiro guardando la calma, bajo el rifle con una maldición entre dientes para luego empujar su binocular contra el pecho de Malcolm, sin darse cuenta que había presionado la zona mal herida del hombro del investigador quien solo produjo una mueca de dolor apretando los dientes-¿Hermoso? ¿Eso te parece, eh? ¿Y qué opinas sobre eso de allá abajo, Doc?-

Con extrañeza, Malcolm apunto los binoculares en la dirección que le señalo McCullough, le tomó un par de segundos dándose cuenta que era a lo que se refería el Coronel.

-parecen… ¿antorchas?-murmuró-oh tal vez sean hogueras… bueno no, las hogueras generalmente no se mueven… así que en todo caso podría tratarse de nativos-Malcolm hablaba consigo mismo más que nada, por ansiedad se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras pensaba, luego extendió los binoculares a Ellie para que también tuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Ellos sabían que existía el riesgo de conocer otras culturas que podían llegar a ser hostiles o amistosas con los extraños que entraban en sus territorios, dada a experiencias pasadas con tribus, aledaños o ciertos clanes con los cuales tuvieron contacto de recibirlos con los brazos abiertos u otras veces siendo amenazados con las puntas de lanzas y fechas, hostiles ante los forasteros. Sin embargo Malcolm sabia que en la mayoría de los encuentros la gente adoptaba una postura pacifica, cautelosa pero pacifica.

-sugiero mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para averiguar que tribu son-dijo Malcolm considerando las opciones-no es difícil suponer que estas personas nunca en la vida hayan tenido contacto con el mundo exterior… por el momento es primordial tomar un descanso y luego bajaremos para tener un encuentro con ellos-

-¿de verdad cree que podamos tener ayuda de estos salvajes?-dijo McCullough.

-eso espero, Coronel, si soy sincero… de lo contrario, estaremos perdidos sin ayuda en este lugar-

El Coronel no respondió, en cambio, saco su pipa y pitillo de tabaco, necesitaba relajarse y fumar le calmaba los nervios.

-Nah, si tu lo dices-el Coronel se sacó la pipa de la boca, soltando una densa bocanada de humo con una larga exhalación-no me quiero arriesgar de que unos salvajes me rebanen la garganta y nos desoyen las pieles como trofeos o usarlas de decoración para sus chozas-

Los recuerdos del sangriento raptor colgado en el árbol y siendo despojado de su piel por el Coronel surgieron en la mente Malcolm poniéndole la piel de gallina y pálido _. ¡No, en definitiva ninguno de ellos iba a terminar así!_ Se gritó internamente Malcolm.

Nadie durmió esa noche. La mayoría se la pasaron en vela, con insomnio, creyendo escuchar el crujir de las rocas desprendiéndose o imaginando que la tierra temblaba levantando un poco la paranoia y dejando una sensación de pesadez en el ambiente, más de alguno esperaba que les cayera encima una tormenta pero esta nunca llego y solo permanecía el silencio e incluso con la venida de la luz del sol anunciando el día este era visto más como un crepúsculo desalentador debido a la fatiga y el hambre.

El Coronel quien había estado haciendo la guardia nocturna como un centinela se encontraba vigilando las antorchas, las mismas que había visto el día anterior y que aun permanecieron encendidas durante el transcurso de toda la noche, contemplándola en la distancia. Ahora el pequeños puntos rojos de las antorchas se encontraban en un movimiento constante, ya no estático, balanceándose de aquí y allá, siendo tenues luces que se entremezclaban con el brillo de las copas de los arboles ante la luz del sol en plena mañana.

Pese al agobio que les había dejado la noche, el amanecer les dio un poco de alivio.

Ellie hizo el cambio de vendajes del hombro de Malcolm, se le veía satisfecha ante la sana curación que estaba tomando la herida y reviso que su marido no tuviera fiebre. Al estar Ella lo completamente segura en el estado en el que se encontraba el otro, le dio un beso en la frente con dulzura para luego retirarse e ir a preparar el breve desayuno para ambos.

-¿comida?-dijo Malcolm.

-comida-sonrió Ellie.

El desayuno consistía en una barra de chocolate, agua de manantial recolectada en la cantimplora y un puñado de fruta madura. No mentirían si digieran que echaban de menos los frijoles enlatados pero se encontraban escasos de comida luego de que se perdieran todos sus suministros bajo toneladas de cimientos de roca por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con lo poco que tenían a la mano. Después de tener un bocado, el equipo se puso de pie, reanudando el paso y descendieron por la ladera colina abajo.

Cuando más se adentraban por el Infierno Verde sintieron el cambio, era sutil pero ellos lo notaron, se sentía un ambiente un poco diferente, más tranquilo y menos infernal, como si hubiesen pasado parte de una prueba que la selva les había puesto. La creciente maleza se emparejaba siendo menos densa, casi cortada por los cimientos de los ríos y piedras. Los signos de civilización primitiva eran más visibles conforme avanzaban, demasiadas numerosas como para ignorarlas; los caminos eran más estrechos y despejados formándose senderos que serpenteaban la zona a través de los arbustos, los puentes colgantes de madera que atravesaban los ríos caudalosos o ramos de flores coloridas y amuletos artísticamente tejido y entrelazados en redes en los cuerpos de los arboles, levantaban el aspecto de estar adentrándose a una especie de santuario. Sin poder evitarlo, Ellie sacó su block de dibujo y comenzó hacer bosquejos, tomándose su tiempo en observar cada detalles a su alrededor, cuando se paró a unos metros para darle una mirada a los amuletos sintió un dejá vu, entrecerró los ojos observando los signos de los amuletos y por una corazonada hojeo entre sus trabajos buscando en sus ilustraciones.

-¡lo sabia!-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante, acercándose a su marido y mostrándole la libreta-¡mira! Los amuletos muestran las mismas simbologías que vimos en el templo de la ladera, las del mural… ¡Un triangulo rodeado de tres estrellas!-

-estamos… ¿tratando con la misma civilización?-el asombro se veía en Malcolm por igual.

-es muy probable ¿no te parece emocionante?-

Si bien los dos investigadores se encontraban más que felices con ese pequeño descubrimiento de que estaban tratando con una civilización aun activa, los nativos se encontraban en silencio mirando con inquietud los signos de los alrededores, intentaban estar lo más callados y lo más discretos posible, como si temieran de que pusieran ser descubiertos por los nativos que residían en ese valle. El Coronel notó el comportamiento de los portadores y por otro lado tampoco compartía el mismo entusiasmo del matrimonio. McCullough sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuello y miró de reojos por todo el lugar, atento y cauteloso, deslizándose la Winchester del hombro hasta sus manos y sosteniéndola con firmeza. No podía hacer de lado aquel sentimiento de estar siendo observado y de vez en cuando el cazador se detenía, estuchando atentamente su entorno con cada paso que daba al frente entre la maleza. Por el rabillo del ojo captó algo y rápido se giró, apuntando la mira en dicha dirección pero su dedo se congelo, no tirando del gatillo.

No había enemigo ahí.

Bueno, no uno tan siquiera vivo.

El Coronel bajo el arma con lentitud sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-¿Qué pasa, McCullough?-dijo Malcolm al estar al lado del otro hombre, un poco confundido. Cuando Malcolm y Ellie miraron en la dirección que tanto había llamado la atención del cazador guardaron de inmediato silencio, reflejándose el horror en sus expresiones contrariadas.

Unas cruces en forma de “X” construidas de largos troncos extendían las pieles emplumadas de rapaces, algunos eran viejos y frágiles por el tiempo pero otro más frescos y aun pigmentados de sangre seca. La señal era demasiado clara, aquello era una advertencia. Ninguna fuerza de la naturaleza podía hacer tal escena a menos que fuera echaba por manos humanas.

-que me parta Dios ¿en serio estas seguro de que quieres hacer contacto con esta gente, Doc?-

El Coronel no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Malcolm y ni de Ellie. Por instinto ambos investigadores apretaron sus rifles también en un agarre tenso con sus corazones palpitando frenéticos, el mensaje de las cruces los había dejado sin palabras. En cambio para los portadores que los acompañaban era otro cantar, se veían alarmados e histéricos al punto de que comenzaron a gritar como locos, empujándose unos a los otros y retrocediendo lo más que podían de las cruces.

-¡Cállense!-bramó McCullough-¡MacDonald! ¡Sera mejor que silencies a estos salvajes o juro por Dios y lo haré yo mismo!-

El Coronel dejó en evidencia su amenaza con las claras intenciones de golpear a uno de los nativos con la culata del rifle, tal vez su acción se hubiera cumplido de no ser que fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo que se escucho provenir de la alta maleza, sacudiéndose violentamente como si tuviera vida propia hasta que apareció de repente un rapaz galopando como loco de entre la densa hierva.

-¡es mío!-

El Coronel rápido tomó posición con la Winchester alzada. Al segundo que tuvo la mira del rifle apuntando al animal, un segundo movimiento atrajo su atención de imprevisto, divisando a un segundo raptor aparecer justo de su lado, tanto las fauces filosas de la criatura como su plumaje goteando de sangre. El animal estuvo al punto de embestir al Coronel cuando el hombre lo evadió, saltando al suelo y rodando fuera de distancia gracias a sus reflejos como militar, cuando volvió la mirada buscando a los rapaces, estos ya había huido refugiándose entre la cortina de la maleza, escuchándose solo su veloz galopeo desapareciendo a la distancia.

-¿pero que fue eso?-dijo Malcolm con el corazón en la boca.

McCullough no respondió. Algo en el comportamiento de los rapaces le dejo con extrañeza y eso le molestaba, era claro de ver que los animales no los estaban cazando sino todo lo contrario, se encontraban huyendo.

Huyendo… ¿De qué? Se pregunto internamente el cazador pero luego se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Coronel?-

-¡¡Malcolm!! ¡Los demás no están!-

Ellie tocó el brazo de su marido y Malcolm se giró, buscando a los nativos ausentes quienes no se veían por ningún lado.

Los hombres obviamente habían aprovechado el momento para escapar, llevándose consigo lo poco que tenían de la expedición, lo poco que había sobrevivido. El pánico inundo a Malcolm como un puñetazo a la boca del estomago y el color de tez de Ellie se volvió el doble de pálida. Cualquier tipo de maldición que McCullough se encontraba por escupir, murió en su boca cuando la hierba alta se sacudió, escuchándose el galopeo rápido de caballos crujiendo la maleza bajo el peso de sus pesuñas, apareciendo poco después los jinetes que se detuvieron de golpe al ver a los humano, ellos se encontraban armados de lanzas ensangrentadas y arcos, y daba a sus expresiones era obvio el adivinar que aquellos cazadores esperaban con encontrarse con rapaces y no con lo que tenían en frente siendo tomados por sorpresa. Tras unos segundo apareció el líder de los jinetes saliendo de la maleza y al ver a la expedición soltó un leve gruñido corto producto de la sorpresa casi como un grito, deteniendo el galopeo de su caballo negro tan abruptamente que el equino relinchó parándose sobre sus patas traseras, el caballo resopló y sacudió la cabeza ya estando calmado.

-Dios mío…-pronuncio Malcolm en susurro.

Todos los jinetes eran simios.

Los jinetes se sentaban encorvados sobre sus caballos manteniendo la guardia en alto pese a la sorpresa, apretando el agarre de sus lanzas ensangrentadas, las fechas aizadas en sus arcos y bolas para lanzar, amenazadores pero precavidos. Sus caras y cuerpos revestidos con pintura blanca y roja les acentuaban un aspecto demoníaco y en sus ojos brillantes se reflejaban una inteligencia aterradora. Con ello los rapaces fueron olvidados, siendo arrojados de lado con el duelo de miradas entre humanos y simios pero las cosas subieron de intensidad con McCullough levantando su arma, haciendo gritar a los simios de sabia.

-¡Coronel no lo haga!-Ellie se precipitó hacia el cazador, bajando la mira del rifle al suelo-no lo sabemos pero tal vez podrían ser pacíficos-

McCullough la miró con duda, preguntándose si la mujer había perdido la cabeza.

-Ellie tiene razón-dijo Malcolm, apoyando a su esposa-podemos tomar esto con calma y averiguar quiénes son-

-¡¿están completamente locos?! ¡No esperare a que estas alfombras me degollen vivo! Y si vuelves a tocar mi rifle, señora MacDonald, yo…-

-¡hablas mi idioma!-

El Coronel casi dejaba caer el rifle del asombro. Nunca había sido agarrado de la impresión salvo de aquella vez cuando estuvo en América del Sur en el que una mariposa monarca había usado su nariz como punto de aterrizaje. Los recuerdos de eso le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo dejándolo abrumado, de repente sintió enojo consigo mismo y miró fijo al líder de los simios, aquel quien hablo y los estaba examinando con interés.

-seré tío de un mono-soltó el Coronel entre dientes-¿la alfombra acaso habló?-

-Coronel… Cállate por el amor de Dios-siseó Malcolm aunque por poco la voz le fallaba al estar aun sumido en la sorpresa. Y como sí una epifanía le cayera del cielo, los ojos del líder de la expedición se abrieron de golpe; el templo en las montañas, los signos de la civilización, las cruces con pieles de rapaces, no habían sido producto de la mano del hombre sino la de un simio.

 _¡Increíble!_ Pensó Malcolm.

Aquel espécimen en el que supusieron que debía ser el líder, cabalgó su caballo hacia adelante con precaución, acercándose hacia ellos cuando un segundo jinete de repente se cruzó entre el líder y los humanos.

-¡Caesar! Cuidado ¡humanos, peligrosos!-advirtió un bonobo, mucho más viejo que el otro jinete que detuvo, parte de su rostro desfigurado horriblemente por una cicatriz que cruzaba el lado izquierdo de su cara le caracterizaba y le distinguía del resto.

El simio de la cicatriz les dirigía una mala mirada a los humanos dejando en claro su desconfianza e una serie de lenguaje de señas de manos se movían con euforia entre los laridos y gruñidos que se levantaron en el resto de los jinetes en una conmoción disgustaba, quienes compartían la misma opinión del bonobo respecto a los humanos. A Caesar solo le basto alzar la cabeza y la mano en alto, silenciando de inmediato el alboroto, el bonobo no dijo nada quedándose en silencio y su postura defensiva cambio adoptando una un poco más dócil e extendió la mano con la palma mostrada hacia arriba, ofreciéndosela al líder. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los dedos de Caesar se deslizaron en la mano del bonobo y este se aparata haciendo retroceder su caballo.

Desde su montura Caesar contemplaba a los humanos, escudriñando a cada uno como un juez que podría ver a través de ellos y evaluar su verdadero yo. Era notable de que se trababa de una criatura orgullosa, de eso estaban claro. Su rostro, ciertamente cautivador, pintado en patrones de rojo y blanco le daban una apariencia de ser una criatura fantasmal; los ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante, reflexivos y maduros pero también fríos como el Infierno Verde mismo.

Unos ojos que había visto de todo.

Unos muy humanos.

-¿Quién son? ¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar?-preguntó Caesar, no siendo hostil sino firme y directo. Su tono de voz era áspera como la del bonobo pero su lenguaje mucho más elocuente que lo encontraron fascinante-¿se perdieron acaso de algún sitio?-

Malcolm sintió la mano de Ellie apretar la suya. El hombre se aclaro la garganta y posó su atención en la mirada penetrante del chimpancé, sin dejar que el miedo le hiciera titubear.

-mi nombre es Malcolm MacDonald y ella es mi esposa Ellie y el es…-

-McCullough, Coronel McCullough-

-Somos científicos-se apresuro agregar Malcolm retomando el control de la conversación de la cual fue interrumpido hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Caesar, eso altero un poco al investigador por lo que pensó las siguientes palabras con cuidado antes de hablar, tuvo la corazonada de que si lograba simpatizar con el líder, los demás simios le seguirían ya sea cual fuera su decisión-somos un equipo de expedición, explorando el Infierno Verde nombre al cual se le conoce esta selva y por pura casualidad entramos a este valle tras el terremoto de ayer, caímos por una brecha que se abrió en la montaña en nuestro camino… ustedes debieron de haberlo sentido también, el terremoto-

-¡Mentiras! ¡Los humanos quieren oro, buscan tesoros!-grito otra vez el mismo bonobo, enfurecido.

-No hay oro en este valle, Koba-dijo Caesar con franqueza y Malcolm asintió tomando una nota mental de eso. Cuando nadie dijo nada fue ahí que Malcolm se dio cuenta de que el chimpancé estaba esperando a que hablara, por lo que se precipitó un poco.

-perdimos nuestras provisiones y parte del equipo que traíamos, nos encontramos a la deriva a nuestra suerte ¿podrían ayudarnos?… venimos en paz, lo juro, no queremos hacer algún daño-Para reforzar sus palabras Malcolm puso su rifle en el suelo, Ellie siguió su ejemplo bajando el arma-McCullough… que espera, bájela-siseó Malcolm pero el Coronel no tenia las intenciones se bajar su arma.

Sus manos yacían aferradas a la Winchester con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. El cazador se negó a creer lo que estaba presencian sus ojos y oídos ¿Animales que hablan? ¿Mono montando caballas y usando armas? ¿No era a caso el hombre la corona de la creación? Tan sacudido se sentía con tales pensamientos que la ira y el rechazo le dieron de lleno.

-solo los idiotas bajan las armas-gruño en respuesta-no confiaría en estos animales malolientes ni aunque recitaran a Shakespeare-

Un bajón de sangre heló a Malcolm sin poder creer que dichas palabras fueron escupidas del cazador. Abrió la boca para reprender al cazador pero se terminó ahogando con el estallido de gritos enfurecidos de los simios que lo hicieron sentir pequeño. Sus pelajes erizados del enojo, blandiendo sus lanzas en alto y el bonobo de nombre Koba dio el paso al frente presionando con la punta de su lanza, sin herir, entre las costillas del Coronel mientras le enseñaba los colmillos.

Entonces Caesar levanto la mano y todo se silenció de inmediato.

Con lentitud el chimpancé cabalgó hacia McCullough sin preocuparse de Koba quien parecía volverse loco detrás de Caesar, puesto que retrocedió con todo y lanza ante la orden silenciosa del otro. Cada fibra en el cuerpo de bonobo le gritaba que protegiera al líder de la presencia de los humanos pero la palabra de Caesar era la ley y eso en parte le hacía someterse consigo mismo.

Al detenerse frente a McCullough, el cazador mostró sus agallas, seguía en su mismo lugar sin retroceder un solo centímetro, temerario frente al simio. La mirada verde de Caesar divago en el collar de garras y sonrió, hablando con cierto toque de arrogancia en su voz-te adornas con garras de rapaz y sin embargo, solo veo a un patético cazador frente mío nada diferente de lo que he visto-

El comentario dejo tocado al Coronel, apretando la mandíbula del enojo y Caesar no desaprovecho la oportunidad de clavar más el cuchillo en la herida dentro de ese orgullo inflado del Coronel.

-un buen cazador sabe cuando cambiar sus tácticas para obtener su objetivo, pero tu…-Caesar soltó un leve soplido de disgusto-solo piensas de forma estrecha, los rapaces son inteligentes, astutos… un cazador debe de ser reflexivo en su entorno y tomar distintas tácticas, es eso o terminaras tarde o temprano como comida de raptor-

El Coronel entendió el claro mensaje de esas palabras: Ajusta tu conducta o morirás aquí.

El chimpancé y el humano se miraron por un breve momento con quienes estaban rodeados. Ojos azules como el hielo chocando con los verdes esmeraldas en una competencia silenciosa entre dos personalidades fuertes. Un recuerdo vago y fugaz navego en la cabeza del Coronel, una memoria relacionada con la jungla ¿No era la misma sensación que había sentido en aquel entonces? ¿No había matado a ese gorila solo después de que se sincronizo con el animal, adaptándose en su entorno? Un hormigueo repentino y caliente le recorrió por la columna vertebral a McCullough extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Con Caesar, en cambio, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de aceptar, de mala gana, que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que era igual a él en ciertos sentidos.

El Coronel soltó una risa sin humor, deslizo el lazo de la Winchester del hombro y le extendió el arma a Caesar para que lo tomara, cuando el otro la tomó sintió una leve presión que no le permitía tener del todo la posesión del arma.

-soy un cazador, pequeño mono, yo mato animales, no lo olvides-

McCullough aflojo su agarre soltando el arma y Caesar entrecerró los ojos.

-he cazado rapaces desde el primer momento en que obtuve una lanza en la mano ¿Qué crees lo que le haría a un hombre como tú?-le respondió de vuelta, deslizando el lazo del rifle en su hombro. Caesar bramo una breve orden, como un gruñido, al poco tiempo dos simios se acercaron con dos caballos bacantes, ofreciéndoselos a los humanos y luego recogieron los rifles del Malcolm y Ellie del suelo-

-adelante-dijo a secas Caesar en breve a los humanos-perdimos a dos de los nuestros hoy, tu suerte, de lo contrario estarían caminando durante todo el trayecto-

La manera de hablar se las perdidas recientes disgusto de sobremanera a Ellie, tal vez esa fue el principal motivo que la incentivo a pregunto lo siguiente con atrevimiento.

-¿hacia dónde nos llevas?-

-a la Cueva de la cortina de agua-dijo-yo no decido si se quedan con nosotros brindándole ayudado, solo Alfa puede hacerlo-

-¡Caesar! ¡No confíes en los humanos! ¡Humanos peligrosos!-interrumpió Koba pero Caesar negó en gesto con la cabeza.

-tu deberías saberlo mejor que todos, Koba ¿Con que frecuencia a ayudado la medicina de mi padre a la tribu?-

Malcolm y Ellie intercambiaron miradas atónicas, dándose ambos cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Caesar al interpretarlas entre líneas.

-¿tu padre es humano?-

-no estamos relacionados de sangre pero él me crío, también formó parte de un grupo de expedición por lo que creo en tu historia-una sombra cruzo en la mirada de Caesar-no esperen una cálida bienvenida de su parte, él siempre ha temido el día en que alguien descubriera su paradero y lo tratara de llevárselo de vuelta a su antiguo hogar-

-Malcolm…-susurro Ellie a su marido-podría ser…-

Malcolm trago saliva, teniendo un pensamiento en mente.

-Caesar, tu padre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

El chimpancé frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas, entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo de ante mano el tipo de pensamientos que tenían los humanos.

-Will… William Rodman-


	3. La cueva de la cortina de agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !He aquí la traducido del tercer capitulo!
> 
> perdonar la tardanza, suelo ser muy exigente con la corrección de la ortografía

La cueva de la cortina de agua.

Caesar los condujo directamente a campo abierto dejando atrás la protección de la maleza, cabalgando sus caballos a un trote ligero hasta que pronto descendieron hasta llegar a orilla del rió, el mismo que Malcolm había divisado la noche anterior con los binoculares. Una sacudida repentina del caballo le arrebato un quejido de dolor a Malcolm y Ellie pronto sostuvo la mano de su marido para estabilizarlo, acariciando suave su brazo.

-¿todo bien?-

-si-

En un principio, a Ellie le había molestado el poco tacto del Coronel al tomar uno de los caballos sin siquiera tomar en consideración lo que opinaran el matrimonio de quien iba a tomar cual de los caballos, dejándolo a los dos ir juntos montando el otro, pero a como ella veían como estaban las cosas se dio cuenta de que ese hecho ya no le molestaba por una muy simple razón, había comprobado de cerca a su marido, sentada ella detrás de él, evaluando su estado más de cerca y revisaba la herida de su esposo, pese a los intentos de Malcolm de disimularlo ella se daba cuenta de la mala condición en la que se encontraba su marido. Cuando más duraba el viaje se ponía cada vez peor, sentado durante horas sin descanso mientras seguían avanzando por todo lo largo del rió.

Tomando la iniciativa Ellie trató de hablar con los simios pero estos la ignoraron por lo que ella desistió. Continuaron avanzando mientras el tiempo seguía pasando en silencio y esta vez Ellie sintió el calor febril emanar de Malcolm justo detrás de su espalda, fue ahí cuanto ella volvió a intentar en hablar.

-Caesar por favor ¿podemos parar? Solo por un momento, Malcolm se encuentra herido y tiene fiebre, necesito atender su herida-

No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera un gruñido a cambio.

-déjalo-dijo el Coronel a su lado. Aquel hombre cabalgaba tan relajado y con una facilidad que Ellie sintió envidia ya que a esas alturas el trote del animal molía los músculos de su trasero, doliéndole como el infierno-no puedes esperar compasión de una manada de animales-

Las palabras del Coronel hicieron lo que Ellie no pudo hacer, llamar la atención… Aunque no del tipo que Ellie hubiera deseado. Koba fue quien reacciono, empujando su caballo con tanta brusquedad que asusto a las monturas de los humanos, relinchando y sobresaltados los pobres equinos. El bonobo mostró sus colmillos, acompañado de un gruñido grave que se transformo en un chillido furioso, Ellie siendo presa del miedo se encogió y por instinto levanto el brazo para protegerse del inminente golpe del simio pero este nunca llego.

Un chimpancé, un cazador de cuerpo fornido con la nariz y orejas perforadas con fragmentos cuñados de huesos y madera, fue quien detuvo a Koba con la punta de su lanza a escasos centímetros del costado del tórax del bonobo, burlándose en señas.

_“-¿Qué edad tienes, Koba? Aúllas y lloras como bebé-”_

Lo siguiente que paso fueron los gruñidos y chillidos de los demás simios hasta que tuvo que intervenir Caesar, soltando un ladrido áspero que los silencio a todos. El Coronel arqueo una ceja e intercambio miradas con Ellie.

-¿no lo dije? Animales-

Ellie le ignoro, deseando que el Coronel dejara de echarle más leña al fuego. Era evidente de ver que Koba los odiaba con cada fibra de su cicatrizado cuerpo y de no ser de qué se encontraban bajo la protección de Caesar, el bonobo saltaría para morderles el cuello, de eso estaba segura Ellie. Por otro lado, McCullough también sabia este dato, no era un hombre estúpido después de todo.

Luego Malcolm comenzó a removerse, un poco incomodo detrás de Ellie.

-tal vez sea la fiebre de que empiezo a ver cosas…-murmuró-pero… ¿Qué es eso de allá más adelante?-

Ellie siguió con la mirada la dirección que señalaba su marido, apenas distinguiendo más allá de la colina una cordillera y se divisaba a ver una construcción oscura que se extendía por todo lo largo del horizonte rodeando la cordillera. Aquello le extraño y entrecerró los ojos, Ellie tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de sacar los binoculares de la mochila por temor de que los simios pudieran interpretar mal sus movimientos.

El Coronel se cubrió los ojos con la mano, tomándole un par de segundos entrecerrando los ojos antes de bajar su brazo.

-es una fortaleza-

-¿Cómo puedes saber? Yo apenas lo veo desde aquí-

-tengo buena visión-luego soltó lo siguiente con cierto sarcasmo-mejor preocúpate de mantener a tu marido, a mi déjame manejar la exploración-

Las mejillas pálidas de Ellie se enrojecieron al rojo vivo del enojo, tocada por las palabras. En otro momento ella le habría hecho frente con valentía al Coronel por su sexismo pero cuando la cabeza de su marido se recargó sobre su hombro, sintiendo el calor y escalofrió, fue lo suficiente como para desistir ante la idea, su preocupación por Malcolm era mayor que su orgullo como para discutir con un hombre terco como lo era el Coronel. Además ¿no era mejor adoptar una posición más prudente frente a los simios evitando problemas? Ellie trago saliva con dificultad manteniendo silencio. A medida que avanzaban pudieron contemplar mejor los cimientos de la construcción a kilómetros de distancia, los sonidos de los cascos de los caballos y sus relinchidos se mezclaban un poco don otro sonido en participar que alcanzaron a escuchar en la zona. Ellie solo pudo determinar el origen de aquel sonido cuando subieron por la colina dando un vistazo lo que se asomaba por encima de la construcción del fuerte.

-¡una cascada!-dijo.

Aquello debía de tratarse de la cueva de la cortina de agua que Caesar les había mencionado, pensó Ellie para sus adentros.

Ellie se encontraba ansiosa por saber que se encontraba del otro lado de la muralla pero tenía que ser paciente, el camino por donde atravesaban no era plano, tenía desniveles y debía dirigir el caballo con cuidado subiendo colina arriba para luego bajar, serpenteando por el sendero estrecho que los conducía a terrenos boscosos. Aquellas colinas podrían no ser más que una ladera en comparación con el camino de la cadena montañosa por la cual había cruzado días atrás aunque la inclinación era mucho más exigente para los caballos. Ellie y principalmente su trasero, se encontraba agradecida cuando Caesar permitió que sus jinetes y animales cambiaran a un ritmo más pausado, cabalgando con precaución. Una vez que terminaron de atravesar el camino se adentraron un poco a la densidad de la selva, las copas de los arboles eran tan espesas que tapaban la vista de las montañas y de la enigmática construcción. Finalmente atravesaron el último tramo del camino y Ellie soltó un cansado suspiro.

¡La construcción de la muralla se encontraba hecho completamente de troncos empalados! Pensó con asombro. Era tan alto, la estructura compuesta de gruesos troncos que resistía el constante aluvión de los elementos y flanqueado por arqueros centinelas desde lo alto de la muralla. Ahí frente a ella, en el suelo se extendía una franja desnuda de tierra con un poco de hierba cortada que despejaba el área para una mejor vista. Todo aquello una imagen tan clara de una frontera del Infierno Verde en un país gobernada por simios.

Lo que se asomaba por encima del borde de la muralla predominaban las montañas, roca escarpada y oscura, casi negra; por los alrededores arbustos y árboles luchaban silenciosamente por obtener nutrientes de la luz pese a la colosal altura de la construcción aunque en sus laderas crecían musgos y líquenes en abundancia. Pero la caracterización más impresionante fue la cascada, escuchándose el estruendo de las aguas en el aire, cubriendo la cascada parte de la montaña como si fuera una inmensa cortina y en frente de la muralla se encontraba ensamblada una trinchera con hileras de troncos puntiagudos clavados en ángulos, una hilera mortífera como para matar a un elefante.

Sin embargo la trampa mortal no se encontraba destinada para esa clase de animales sino a otra en especial, fue el pensamiento con el cual concluyo el Coronel mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante sin dejar de contemplar las trincheras mientras acariciaba el cuello sudoroso del caballo. Había estado observando con interés las pieles expuestas y las pilas acumuladas de huesos que adornaban la muralla en intervalos irregulares, aquella defensa letal estaba destinada para los raptores.

Malcolm y Ellie observaban la defensa barbárica con aprecian y un sentimiento inquietante les volcó el estomago ¿Sería posible que los simios eran en realidad criaturas salvajes y crueles como lo había manifestado el Coronel cuando vieron las luces de antorche la noche anterior? Y si la respuesta era asertiva entonces… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades para ellos de sobrevivir la travesía en la que se metían en el Infierno Verde? Un visible escalofrió atravesó a Ellie por completo y aparto la mirada hacia otra dirección incomoda ante la visión, eso a los simios no les importo prefiriendo ignorarla, se encontraban en silencio en sus monturas esperando que se abrieran las puertas de la fortaleza.

McCullough desvió su atención de la muralla empalada, examinando de reojos a los simios que los rodeaban de ambos francos, los había estado observando con suma cautela durante todo el transcurso del viaje analizando la situación de su posición. Los había visto como se comunicaban, como cabalgaban, las armas que sostenían, localizando algún punto débil a la primera oportunidad dentro de sus filas, pero no la encontraba.

Lo que vio en cambio fue el agotamiento en las posturas de los simios, portando en sus cuerpos nuevas cicatrices encima de las viejas y sangre seca en sus densos pelajes ¿y que se encontraba debajo de todo eso? Se encontraba la alegría apenas reprimida, la sensación abrigadora de vuelta a su hogar. Si las circunstancia fueran diferentes, McCullough podría verse familiarizado y receptivo a la empatía con aquel sentimiento que cargaban los guerreros por retornar a la seguridad de su hogar, heridos y exhaustos después de recorrer días sin descanso, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se enderezo en su montura y escupió al suelo.

-¿cueva de la cortina de agua?-comento seco y en tono fuerte para que llegaran a sus oídos-más bien como la fortaleza de la cortina de agua, decían-

Y como tal había esperado vio a Caesar voltearse para mirarlo. La Winchester del Coronel colgaba de la espalda del simio pero ahora el chimpancé lo enderezo demostrativamente antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente, donde alguien comenzaba abrir la entrada, escuchándose el crujido de las pesadas puertas y el suspiro cansino de los demás jinetes.

-bien descrito, sino fuera por la barrera tendríamos a los raptores invadiendo nuestro territorio-

-¿los atacan?-

-lo hacen, cuando entran en un frenesí por la sangre, nada los detiene… ¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido? ¿Es acaso inusual?-

Malcolm se paso la mano por la frente sudorosa y sucia, teniendo un repentino mareo por la fiebre por lo que Ellie respondió por él, teniendo el mismo pensamiento que su esposo.

-¿no les parece extraño que los raptores se arrojen como suicidad contra el fuerte? ningún animal actuaria de tal manera, lo intentarían de otra manera o solo perderían el interés-

El caballo se agito cuando Koba se aproximo hacia ella.

-lujuria de sangre, rapaces dejan de pensar, matar simios ¡Nada más importante!-bramo el bonobo. Tanto Malcolm como Ellie sostuvieron la mirada penetrante del tuerto simio sin lograr por un segundo seguir manteniéndola por tanto tiempo, desviando ambos sus miradas a otro lado.

-Koba tiene razón, no hay nada fuera de lo común en los ataques de esas criaturas, los rapaces son animales salvajes, no se sabe el porqué hacen lo que hacen, es el camino de la naturaleza y los cazamos y ellos a nosotros, nos hemos perseguido durante muchos, muchos años-

Las puertas se abrieron, con lentitud pero lo suficiente como para que pasaran uno por uno por la estrecha brecha, cuando llego el turno del matrimonio MacDonald pasando del otro lado de la muralla, los investigadores sintieron una sensación extraña, fue una mezcla de desconfianza instintiva y mal sana curiosidad. Ellos rápido lo captaron, no tuvieron problema en notarlo, sabían que en ese lugar solo había sido ingresado por una sola persona humana mucho antes que ellos y aun así podían sentir, sin siquiera atreverse a voltear sobre sus espaldas, a los arqueros mirándolos desde la cima de la muralla, vigilándolos ante cualquier movimiento sospecho con sus fechas listas para ser soltadas.

Un movimiento en falso y sus vidas le serian arrebatas con la punta de fechas.

Las puestas se cerraron detrás de ellos por dos gorilas, sellándolas con dos enormes barras de troncos pesados. La expedición contemplo la tierra desnuda y despejada de hierba de color ocre, cavia señalar que se trataba el área de reunión y de entrenamiento de los simios, principalmente por los chimpancé y gorilas, armados de lanzas, arcos y bolas para lanzar, los encontraban sentados en grupos o bebiendo de cuencos de calabazas mientras ellos cabalgaban.

Los agudos ojos del Coronel no perdían el detalle de notar que la mayoría de los simios presentes tenían el mismo comportamiento y armamento como la de Caesar y su tropa, pintados sus cuerpos de patrones rojos y blancos en sus pelajes.

No había niños presentes, ni ancianos o familias.

La imagen que la escena manifestaba era clara: la Cueva de la cortina de agua pertenecía a los cazadores y solo para los cazadores.

Los cazadores levantaron la vista de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo cuando la tropa de Caesar pasaron de largo, reflejándose el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos inteligentes más nadie se atrevió hacerle frente a Caesar al ver que traiga consigo humanos a la colonia. McCullough se pregunto ¿Era la presencia de humanos común de ver para los simios? ¿O tal vez era solo una señal que mostraba en evidencia la absoluta autoridad de Caesar?

El Coronel soltó un leve soplido al sonreír ladino, era chimpancé que tenía en frente no se trataba de un cazador cualquiera.

¡Nos encontramos a su maldita abeja reina! Grito para sus adentros.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento les dio de lleno, envolviendo a los jinetes de un embriagante aroma a canela y miel. Ellie levanta la cabeza olfateando el aire al quedar atrapada por el aroma, preguntando cual era la fuente de dicho olor. Dedujo que provenía del lado este, donde se encontraba la cristalina agua del rio por donde desenfocaba la caída de la cascada.

Ella miró a los arbustos y árboles creyendo que el aroma provenía de ellos al tener una floración abundante creciendo a las orillas del rio con parsimonia. Observo las diversas frutas maduras que torcían las ramas ante el peso y a las bellas flores rosadas de la exuberante vegetación, formando un interés en ella ya que la imagen contraste con el árido paramo del otro lado del campo, como si una parte del Infierno Verde hubiese sido domesticado y se creara un jardín del Edén.

Casi habían llegado al pie de la cascada gigante cuando Caesar detuvo el paso y con una cara inexpresiva se voltea hacia los de la expedición.

-desmonten, los establos están en el lado oeste de la cueva, los caballos necesitan descansar-

-los humanos, tener piernas, pueden caminar-soltó Koba en un sombrío gruñido.

-Caesar, por favor-rogo Ellie-Malcolm tiene fiebre, apenas puede mantenerse en pie-

El chimpancé vacilo, por un momento en sus ojos se cruzo un brillo de empatía pero solo duro por una fracción de segundos.

-está bien-dijo apenas Malcolm hacia Ellie, le dio un leve apretón en el hombro a su mujer para luego deslizarse con cuidado, bajándose del caballo. Su aspecto pálido era notorio pero tuvo las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie y no caer, en eso Ellie desmontó del caballo también, estando ya al lado de su marido.

-Spear-llamó Caesar a un chimpancé con llamativos piercings, se trataba del mismo quien había detenido a Koba con su lanza. Caesar le entrego la Winchester a Spear y le hablo en señas lo siguiente “darle el arma al Luca, dile que la guarde” cuando el arma fue entregado en sus manos paso de largo al Coronel quien le miraba con cierta rabia brillar en sus ojos.

Spear soltó un leve gruñido, ignorando deliberadamente a McCullough, tomando las riendas de los caballos consigo y siguió al resto del escuadrón hacia los establos.

Solo Koba se quedo atrás, una decisión que Caesar acepto sin decir una palabra o señas.

-vamos, no está lejos-

Fue una caminata corta que les tomo para llegar al pie de la cascada. Solo ahí se dieron cuenta de la impresionante altura camino a la cueva de la cascada y la vista de las aguas que caían a cientos de metros en el caldero rugiente y espumoso chocando contra las rocas del rio, como una especie de trueno que caía hacia abajo con una fuerza abrumadora, el estruendo de las aguas es tan ensordecedor que era imposible mantener una conversación en voz alta con el otro y el viento les trajo un poco de la llovizna de la cascada siendo refrescante en sus caras calientes e sucias al formarse una fina neblina con las gotas de agua y distinguiendo el espectro de luz del arcoíris por el ángulo de la luz del sol dándole un toque mágico. Parecía un paraje salido de un cuento de hadas irreal que rodeaba en torno a la castada aunque infundía en un susurro un poco de temor.

-¡adelante!-ladro Koba empujando sin poca delicadeza a Malcolm al frente.

Ellie salto al lado de su esposo asustada cuando Malcolm tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio de sus pies pero no cayó al suelo, ya que McCullough había reaccionado rápido en atrapar al debilitado hombre. Ella asintió con la cabeza agradecida pero el cazador no respondió a su gesto de gracias silencioso.

-Koba, suficiente-

El bonobo gruño entredientes antes de pasar de largo a los humanos a un lado en un trote con los nudillos en el suelo, subiendo por el camino estrecho que apenas era visible desde esas alturas. Los de la expedición vacilaron, teniendo cuidado de poner un pie adelante porque la piedras del suelo yacía resbaladiza a través de los siglos de desgaste, si perdían el equilibrio y tropezaban corrían el riesgo de resbalarse y salir del camino, cayendo sobre las piedras de la cascada, prometiéndole la muerto a cualquiera ya sea humano o simio en ese lugar.

-los bebés escalan mejor-soltó en burla el Koba. Ellie se pregunto por primera vez cual habría sido la terrible experiencia por la que paso el bonobo como para justificar esa aversión u odio que manifestada hacia los humanos.

Cuando llegaron a la cima al pie de la cueva, Caesar les permitió tener un poco de descanso para que recuperaran el aliento antes de llevarlos más adentro de la montaña. A medida que avanzaban al interior de la caverna con los pasillos iluminados por las antorchas en las paredes, el rugido de la cascada se silenciaba y poco después fueron testigos de que la Cueva de la cortina de agua cambiaba a la de una imagen preciosa dejándolos deslumbrados. La luz del sol se filtraba desde la parte de arriba hasta el fondo del cráter de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sudo un volcán activo; musgos y pastos de líquenes recubrían en suelo, albergando lechos de vegetales y huertos de árboles frutales de una rica y abundante cosecha. Se alcanzaban a distinguir el goteo del agua goteando por entre unas salientes de rocas que habían formado un extenso lago de aguas poco profundas. Era el lado opuesto del área de los cazadores que habían vistos detrás de los muros, era un sitio pacifico y encantador.

Escucharon en constante sonidos de las risas animadas en el fondo, cierta alegría que bailaba en el aire.

Orangutanes, gorilas, chimpancés y bonobos merodeaban alrededor de la gruta, acostados con gran comodidad en repisas y hamacas, tomaban agua del lago o entraban y salían de sus viviendas o de los pasajes que sus antepasados habían escarbado en la roca. Cada rincón se encontraba lleno de corazones latientes y Ellie comprendió de inmediato que ese lugar nunca se encontraba en quietud, la Cueva de la cortina de agua se encontraba tan lleno de vida. Era un mundo completamente diferente del cazador, siendo tranquilo y placido.

Un grupo de niños ulularon y chillaron entre risas, pasando corriendo al lado de la expedición, ellos siguieron contemplando el sitio, fijando su atención en los monos con pelajes grises jugando alrededor de un tablero cuyo nombre sonó con vagueza en Ellie como Nine men Morris pero con muchas más piezas en el tablero, por otro lado las hembras, varias de ellas cargando con sus crías en la espalda o en brazos, se reunían juntas con una mezcolanza de señas entre gruñidos y resoplidos, a veces soltando una que otra palabra humana inteligible y ocasionalmente se encontraban con gorilas patrullando con los cuales se cruzaban en el camino y luego veían simios sentados en pequeños grupos o en pareja, acicalándose los pelajes para despulparse.

-No lo digas, coronel-susurró Ellie.

-oh entonces ¿tuviste el mismo pensamiento?-

Ellie gesto una mueca como si hubiese mordida una rodaja de limón. Un lado de ella se encontraba agradecía de que el Coronel se guardara los comentarios despectivo de “sucios simios” pero aun sus palabras les molestaban sobre todo porque ella estaba teniendo los mismo pensamientos que el Coronel y eso la avergonzaba un poco. ¡Estos simios eran cualquier cosa menos sucios! Naturalmente, un lugar como la cueva con una mezcolanza de olores, el aroma de los simios resultaba ser el más predominante en el aire, pero en general el aire era refrescante, fácil de respirar.

Donde quiera por donde pasaba Caesar en compañía de los humanos, los simios alrededor se hacía a un lado y miraban con curiosidad e cuchicheaban entre ellos, aun así Ellie no podía notar alguna muestra de sorpresa real.

-es hermoso, nunca había visto un lugar como este-decía Malcolm a su lado, por unos momentos olvidando el dolor de su brazo-¿Cuántos de ustedes viven aquí?-

-unos cientos al menos-

La mirada de Malcolm se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser el centro del volcán, ahí crecía un gran árbol viejo y retorcido cubierto de flores rojas pero lo que termino llamando la atención de Malcolm fue el monumento de piedra, una mesa, decorado con innumerables surcos que daban el aspecto de ser símbolos desgastados por el tiempo de perduración, eso fue lo que deducía Malcolm pese a la oscuridad y distancia en la que se encontraban, sin embargo reconoció los cursos de canales por todo lo largo de la superficie del monolito, un aspecto simple que le recordaba ciertamente a…

Un altar de sacrificios Azteca.

Solo que mucho más grande en proporciones.

El lugar tenía que ser importante porque ningún simio se paseaba merodeando por la zona del monolito o trepando al árbol y antes de que Malcolm pudiera preguntarle a Caesar acerca del monumento, un estremecimiento de dolor le recorrió el brazo cuando un chimpancé se topo con ellos pasando de manera brusca y andando en sus cuatro extremidades un poco tambaleante. Se trataba de un simio de cuerpo robusto e fornido, las cicatrices de batalla se apreciaban a plena vista con parches en donde faltaba su pelaje y distintiva cabeza calva. El simio gruñía por lo bajo, molesto, pasándoles a un lado sin mirarlos, al parecer su mente se encontraban en otro lugar diferente como para notarlos.

En eso, Caesar se rio entre dientes y llamo al simio.

-¡Rocket!-

El grupo se detuvo, mirando al chimpancé que tropezaba con sus manos y pies saliendo de sus pensamientos, se giro y su expresión áspera se ilumino un poco, ambos simios se acercaron para abrazar al otro y pegar sus frente en saludo.

-que bueno de verte ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-

Rocket soltó un par de ladridos, gesticulando sus manos a Caesar.

“- _mi cabeza está bien, se necesita más que un raptor para vencer al viejo Rocket, dime ¿tu plan funcionó? ¿atrapaste a las rapaces?-“_

Caesar se rasco el cuello, avergonzado.

_“-casi… algo ha ocurrido-”_

El chimpancé calvo miro por encima de Caesar, notando por primera vez la presencia de los humanos e frunció el ceño y apretando la mandíbula.

 _“-son científicos, como Will-”_ se apresuro a gesticular Caesar _“-perdieron su equipo tras el terremoto de ayer, debiste de haberlo sentido, fue poderoso-”_ Rocket asintió por un momento y Caesar continuo explicando _“-no podía dejarlos a su suerte, los rapaces habrían dado con ellos-”_

Rocket puso los ojos en blanco.

_“-algún día tu simpatía te romperá el cuello ¡nunca lo aprendes! De niño, trajiste a todos los animales heridos que te encontrabas en la jungla-”_

Sabiendo a donde iba, Caesar prosiguió.

_“-lo sé, lo sé, la serpiente arcoíris…-”fue interrumpido._

_“-¡te mordió y casi te mata!-”_

_“-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Rocket, ya no soy un niño-”_ Caesar le dio una palmada en el ancho hombro del Rocket, antes de que este siguiera arrastrando más recuerdos de las estupideces que Caesar había hecho en su infancia _“-tomemos más tarde una cerveza de plátano ¿te parece bien? Trae a Tinker contigo ¡tú también puedes venir, Koba!-”_

El bonobo gruño algo inteligible a modo de respuesta.

-él es Rocket-dijo Caesar finalmente presentando al chimpancé al grupo-uno de nuestros mejores cazadores-

Rocket miró a los humanos uno por uno antes de volverse hacia Caesar. Era obvio que no se encontraba de humor en lidiar con “los pequeños animalitos heridos” que Caesar había arrastrado en esta ocasión.

_“-¿Alpha ya sabe de ellos?-”_

_“-estamos en camino para verlo, el tiene el juicio de lo que les deparara a ellos-”_

_“-bueno pues ¿adivina qué? Maurice estará tan fascinado por los humanos como lo estás tú, que hasta querrá consérvalos-”_

_“-oh ¿tu crees?-”_

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en la boca de Rocket antes e abrazar a Caesar una vez más.

_“-tengo que irme, le prometí a Tinker que me encargaría de preparar la cena-”_

Dejaron la concurrida zona del cráter y de adentraron a uno de los pasajes de la cueva. La vida cotidiana ahora fue remplazada por la calma y quietud, incluso el aire tenía un cambio, oliendo diferente, un aroma que se había entremezclado con la zona del cráter y que Ellie llego a reconocerlo como sándalo. Se encontraron con un par de gorilas encargados de patrullar ese sector de la cueva quienes en ocasiones detenían el paso a los humanos pero con unas cortas señas de manos de Caesar eran suficientes como para hacerlos desistir y permitirles el paso. Al llegar al final del pasillo se vieron adentrados en una gruta más pequeña que finalizaba con una construcción de puertas de bambú que les cerraban el paso. De forma similar a los santuarios que habían visto con anterioridad en la jungla, se podían apreciar objetos de decoración tales como cintas de colores, perlas colgantes y estampados rupestres de manos de simios de muchos colores. Dos gorilas custodiaban las puertas, eran los vigilantes. Uno de ellos, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, al verlos entrar a la cueva cambio de postura y enseguida enseño los dientes de forma amenazante.

A pesar de su tamaño, se trataba de alguien joven e inexperto, esto lo dedujo por último el Coronel al ver que el otro gorila lo reprendía dándole un brusco empujón al de blanco, haciendo que volviera a su lugar.

-Winter ¡es Caesar!-bramo el gorila.

Ante el reconocimiento apareciendo en el rostro de Winter, la vergüenza se visualizo en su semblante y con sumisión agacho la cabeza, gesticulando en señas lo siguiente.

“-lo siente-”

Aunque ya nadie le estaba prestando atención ya que en cambio el otro gorila, de un color inusual de su pelaje rojo oxido, se erguió en su tamaño completo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Caesar desde arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Caesar?-

-quiero ver al Alpha, nos encontramos con estos humanos durante nuestro viaje de casería y solo Alpha puede decidir que procederá con ellos-

La voz de Caesar era firme y clara, transmitiendo sin lugar a dudas que no aceptaría un “no” como respuesta aunque el gorila se tomó su tiempo, rascándose el amplio pecho con gesto pensante.

-¿humanos?-

Dijo, como si la orden de Caesar fuera importante, incluso si pretendía estar preocupado por la presencia de humanos equiparándolos como un enjambre de moscas molestas revoloteando en su pelaje, la mandíbula apretada del gorila dejaba entre ver su disgusto o despreocupación.

-Alpha esta durmiendo, Caesar mejor volver después, humanos sin importancia, Dormir importante-

Los músculos debajo del pelaje rojo se contrajeron de la tensión de manera impresionantemente visual. Era demasiado obvio que no quería dejar pasar al chimpancé. En eso Winter a su lado se encogió un poco, indeciso.

-Red… Alpha dice que Caesar siempre es bienvenido-con cierta torpeza trato de calmar el conflicto pero recibió en respuesta un gruñido seco y otro empujón de Red.

Caesar no demostró ni una gota de nerviosismo ante la exhibición de poder de Red. Devolvió el desafío con la mirada, su pelaje erizado y sus brazos sueltos colgando a ambos lados, listo para defenderse si llegara el momento.

-¿estás rechazando ordenes de nuevo, Red?-dijo Caesar con cautela-¿quieres perder esta posición también?-

El gorila gesto una mueca notable y fulmino a Caesar con la mirada, se dio cuenta de cómo la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Aquel chimpancé se encontraba por encima de él en lo más alto de la jerarquía social que Red se considero un tonto en tan siquiera de desafiarlo en primer lugar. Nadie tomaba en serio sus amenazas incluso ante los ojos de los humanos, pensó que apenas podía leer algún signo de burla. La confianza inicial de Red flaqueo y retrocedió pero la risa horrible de Koba lo molesto crispándole los nervios. El gorila gruño enseñando los colmillos del enojo con su pelaje cobrizo erizado de punta a punta como estropajo, por instinto Ellie retrocedió tirando a Malcolm del brazo junto con ella, por otro lado el Coronel McCullough se cruzó de brazos son una sonrisa, esto se pone interesante, pensó para sus adentros.

Al final Red cedió ante Caesar.

-Caesar… siempre bienvenido ¡pero humanos no! ¡Koba menos!-bramo antes de apartarse y darle el paso al chimpancé, ni ningún signo de sumisión.

-Caesar hablar con Alpha, Koba observar humanos-respondió en seco el bonobo.

Por unos momentos Caesar dudo pero tiro metafóricamente la toalla y se adentro por al pasaje para luego desaparecer, levantando un silencio después.

-que circo de monos-murmuró McCullough, prosiguiendo en encender su pipa-¿Por qué no podemos hablar con el tal Alpha nosotros? Quien sabe lo que le vaya a soltar la alfombra de cama a su alteza-

-puede ser difícil para usted Coronel… pero no tenemos más remedio que confiar en Caesar-dijo Malcolm con un suspiro de cansando mientras su espalda se deslizaba en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su herida no paraba de palpitar de dolor, de vez en cuando sentía calor o frio en oleadas y el agotamiento podía más con él, sintiendo un terrible exhausto. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar otro suspiro, poniendo atención en los extraños sonidos que había a su alrededor. No importaba el rumbo que fuera tomada la decisión por el Alpha, la expedición había sido toda una aventura reveladora y fantástica, pensó para sus adentro.

Ellie se sentó al lado de su marido y examino la herida. La fiebre nunca fue buena señal aunque la herida parecía verse en un buen estado, lo único que necesitaba Malcolm era tomar un descanso. La mano de Ellie busco la de Malcolm dándole un apretón en señal de apoyo y luego se entretuvo con su cuaderno de dibujos. Pasando el lápiz sobre la hoja, garabateo a Red y Winter custodiando las puertas en una escena donde Winter intentaba animar a Red y este solo le gruñía en respuesta, también Koba tuvo un espacio en su cuaderno entre trazos rápidos pero detallados en sombreados, resaltando la mirada amenazante del bonobo. Ellie hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su dibujo, no importaba cuan inquietante llegaba ser el bonobo, había cierta tristeza que se manifestaba de él en su dibujo. Por último, su lápiz ya se encontraba trazando la forma de McCullough, el hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargando la espalda a la pared, fumando su pipa en la tranquilidad del silencio.

Paso el tiempo hasta que las puertas de bambú se abrieran otra vez, saliendo un Caesar, exhausto pero silenciosamente satisfecho y soltó lo siguiente.

-pueden quedarse-

Aquellas palabras causaron gran alivio atreves de Ellie y Malcolm, y una pedrada al corazón de Koba quien soltó un resoplido frustrado.

-pero solo por el momento, Alpha tiene curiosidad y tiene deseos de conocerlos-el chimpancé su puso serio-pero si lastiman a un habitante de la cueva de la cortina de agua, serán echados personalmente por mi e incluso Alpha no podrá detenerme de hacerlo-

A pesar de que la advertencia fue dicha para todos, Ellie notó que la mirada de Caesar recaía principalmente en el Coronel.

Ellie inclino la cabeza, asintiendo.

-no decepcionaremos la confianza del Alpha ¿hay un lugar en donde podamos descansar? Malcolm necesita descansar y tengo que hacerle el cambio de vendas-

Cesar adopto una posición de cuatro patas.

-por supuesto, quería guiarlos hasta mi padre, eventualmente, su jardín es uno de los tesoros médicos, así que tu amigo pronto podrá restablecerse de salud… ¿Koba?-

-¿si Caesar?-

-gracias por tu presencia, viejo amigo, pero ve ahora a descansar, la casería fue agotadora y sé que no te sientes cómodo en una choza llena de humanos-

Era visible que el bonobo se dividía entre su deseo de proteger a Caesar y su aborrecimiento claro por los humanos, al final Koba exhalo frustrado.

-tener cuidado, Caesar-dijo entredientes, como si le costara, presionó sus nudillos contra el chimpancé antes de alejarse.

Salieron de la cueva de la cortina de agua a través de otra entrada que los llevo al lado Oeste de la cascada, lo cual puso observar el Coronel con una rápida y aguda lectura de la posición del sol. La maleza era densa, protegía la abertura de miradas indiscretas del exterior y el Coronel felicitaba a regañadientes a los simios por su previsión por tener varias entradas a su guarida, asemejándose a un laberinto. Él en su lugar, no habría diseñado la fortaleza de manera diferente.

Desde esa altura, podían ver el jardín floreciendo, la muralla de la fuerte y el camino serpenteante del rio.

Bajaron los escalones tallados en piedra, en ese sitio un dulce olor a miel y canela, el mismo que había notado la expedición en el principio, era más fuerte que los desconcertó la mezcolanza de aromas. Caesar escalo la cerca de bambú que rodeada el jardín con gran agilidad y cogió unos cuantos duraznos, se giro y le paso a cada uno los redondos frutos y dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino con el ultimo durazno que había recolectado en la boca. Triturando la pulpa y escupiendo el corazón al suelo.

-maldito mono de circo-McCullough murmuró y le paso la fruta a Ellie.

-¡te lo estás perdiendo, Coronel!-dijo Ellie-porque estos duraznos están sabrosos, nunca había probado uno así en mi vida-

-no te quejes cuando te de diarrea mujer, quien sabe en donde mantuvo esa alfombra sus patas-

Fueron en lo más profundo del jardín a través de senderos pintorescos. El camino se hizo cada vez más frio y cubierto de sombras las altas copas de los arboles, susurrando sus hojas mecidas por el viento. En algún lugar el agua goteaba con el sonoro tok tok regular de una fuente artificial de bambú. Hierbas, arboles, flores, todo se encontraba en ese lugar y Ellie descubrió especímenes de plantas que no conocía, de hojas anchas y grandes, iridiscentes y brotes de un color negro azulado ¿eran flores o capullos de frutas en nacimiento?

-cuidado, es ponzoña-advirtió Caesar al pasar junto algunos árboles con flores amarillas moteadas de pequeños puntos azules y con filos pistilos de rojo que parecían llamas.

Durante un largo tiempo se alcanzo a escuchar algo que traiga consigo el viento y las pisadas en suelo empedrado.

-las orquídeas flameadas están maduras, deben de ser cosechadas, sin ellas no habrá suficiente ungüento para entonces-

-no, todavía no, será mejor que esperemos un poco más, uno o dos días tal vez, hasta entonces las garras de gato estarán en plena floración, el ungüento podría no ser tan bueno si cosechamos las orquídeas antes de tiempo ahora y los cazadores podrían vérselas peor si tuviéramos un caso de gangrena-

Caesar empujo una hoja grande y veteada de rojo a un lado y entro a un circulo brillante de flores rojas que recubrían parte del suelo. Frente a ellos se encontraban una chimpancé hembra y un anciano con un abrigo irregular y el cabello gris enmarañado, inclinados ambos sobre las plantas herbáceas que emitían un ligero olor picante, como pimienta.

-hola padre, Cornelia-

La chimpancé hembra se volteo de inmediato al escucharlo, apunto de soltar saludos hacia Caesar cuando sus palabras se atrancaron en su garganta al ver los tres humanos que lo acompañaban.

-¿Caesar? ¿has vuelto?-El hombre murmuro más no se volteo, siguiendo con su tarea centrado en las plantas.

-Si y… he traído invitados-

-¿invitados?-

El viejo se levantó y se dio la vuelta, mostrando un rostro barbudo y azotado por el clima. Will al verlos en su santuario su semblante cambio envuelto en shock por el desconcierto, con lentitud bajo el cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Malcolm se anticipo de la emoción.

-¿Profesor William Rodman? ¡Es un gran honor!-

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí una aclaración de ciertos puntos.
> 
> Notas traducidas del autor original de la historia:
> 
> “A curious expedition” es un video de computadora de aventuras al estilo "Maschinen-Mensch" con el cual se baso para hacer esta historia. (https://curious-expedition.com/index2.html)
> 
> “Ubique Terrarum” es el título de una serie de novelas de Herbert Krank, centrada alrededor de un equipo de seis personas que trabajan en una sociedad londinense, realizando tareas de equipos de investigación y ayudando a las personas. (http://ubique-terrarum.de/ubique-terrarum.html)
> 
> Y si te estás preguntando, Malcolm es una mezcla de los dos Malcolms de "Dawn" y "Conquest". De ahí el apellido MacDonald.
> 
> Final de la nota!!


End file.
